Two Lost Wolves
by Shadow the Dark Demon
Summary: Two wolves named Sachiko and Kita get separated. When the two wolves meet back up and search for Cheza, they meet the other wolves in Wolfs Rain.
1. Chapter 1: Kita

Kita walked over to a small puddle of water outside of a small abandoned shack she was staying in. Aftere she finished she looked up and seen a human over by a hot dog stand. She limped over to the edge of a house and looked around to make sure the man with the gun was any where. She had watched her best friend, Sachiko, get shot by the man. She hadn't seen her in a while now, but she believed Sachiko was still alive.

Kita limped over to the girl. She had long black hair, tied with an ice blue ribbon. She was wearing jeans and a black jacket. The girl looked down and Kita. She had blue eyes that looked kinda like her eyes.

"Awwwwwwwww!" The girl cooed. She asked the shop keeper if she could get a steak and she tossed the steak to Kita.

Kita wagged her tail thankfully and began eating the steak. Steak was hard to get but it was the best kind of meat there was. It started pouring and Kita ran back to her shack and laid down. She fell asleep listening to the rain lightly hitting the windows.

That night Kita had a dream about her past. Sachiko, an all black wolf like Kita with emerald green eyes, was walking beside a human. Beside that human was Kita. She was all black like Sachiko, except her left eye was yellow and her right eye was ice blue. The human was carrying a rabbit and a few fish.

Kita heard something behind them and she turned around quickly and growled at whatever was there. Lord Darcia lll came out in wolf form and growled. He lunged at the man and the man pulled out a gun and he hit Darcia hit the jaw with the bottom of the gun. Darcia yelped and jumped back.

Kita and Sachiko jumped on him, but he knocked both of them off. He back up and put his tail between his legs. The human turned his back and Darcia grabbed the back of his neck and killed him. Kita and Sachiko stared at the wolf in horror. He started talking, but neither of them couldn't tell what he was saying.

The ground started to shake, and Kita and Sachiko fell into an endless pit.

Kita jumped up and growled silently. That had happened, but after Darcia had killed the human he ran away. Kita and Sachiko had sat by their master for an hour or two, then walked back home. When they got there, the village had been burnt to the ground, and every human was killed.

Kita and Sachiko stopped trusting anyone but each other, and then they both left for a town. They had no idea where they were, but they didn't think there were any wolves where they were. The only wolf she had seen was the wolf who had alerted the human of Kita and Sachiko.

Now Sachiko was gone, and Kita was going to find her. She walked outside and smelled something pretty, almost like a flower. She heard something sad start screaming, and she realized it was the Lunar Flower, Cheza, that was screaming. Only wolves, and Darcia, knew about Cheza. Sachiko and Kita had heard about the Lunar Flower in stories their human told to his family. Lots of people talked about it.

"Maybe if I follow the flower, then I can find Sachiko!" Kita thought, and she ran to the noise she had heard.


	2. Chapter 2 Kita and Sachiko

**This took me almost a week to make and it feels short. Oh well. By the way, I make this fanfictions just because I like making fanfictions, I'm not going to stop making my fanfictions just because someone hates it or something. Anyways next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own wolves rain.**

* * *

><p>Sachikos point of view<p>

I walked around the city for a while, before deciding to leave Freeze City. Maybe Kita had already left, or a human captured her. Earlier a man with a rifle and a dog with blueish fur had found me eating a hotdog. He shot me and the humans came and took me away. When I woke up I was in a cage, so I broke some bars and left.

I didn't know how to leave though. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' I sighed and sat down. I heard thunder and when I looked up water poured down. I laid down and tried to ignore the rain so I could get some sleep. Then I heard something scream. I jumped up and covered my ears. 'What is that?!' I thought. Finally it stopped and I looked over in the direction it came from, when I heard a wolf howl. "Kita!" I howled back and ran where the noise had come from.

* * *

><p>Kita's point of view<p>

I heard a faint howl in the distance. It must have been Sachiko. I started to run, before I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around and seen the man with the rifle, his dog standing right beside him. The man pointed his rifle up at me and I heard a loud bang. I moved over to my right, and I felt something scrape across my front left leg. 'The bullet,' I thought quietly. I quickly ran away from them, and I hopped that they wouldn't follow me. If they did they would kill me and Sachiko.

When I got back to the hot dog stand, I leaned against a wall. After I got my breath, I put my hood up so no one could see my face, and so it would keep out the rain. As I walked through the city, I watched people walk by with their families and their friends. Then I heard someone hell my name. I turned around and seen Sachiko sitting against a stone brick house with a black cat sitting on her lap.

I walked over to her and we both sat down and talked about what we had been doing for the past couple of days. Then we seen the man with the rifle. His dog was asleep but he was going around telling people about how he had seen two wolves. Me and Sachiko. We both looked at each other and got up. We walked over to a hotel and got a room. In the morning we would leave Freeze City. I told Sachiko about Cheza and we both agreed to go look for her. I didn't know how I knew Cheza's name, but I did. And we were going to go an look for her.

* * *

><p>That morning me and Sachiko went into a shop to ask directions on how to get out of the city.<p>

"I don't know. I've forgotten how to get out." The old man said while petting a black cat.

"Thanks anyway." I said and walked on of the store, slamming the door as I went out.

Sachiko followed after me. 'How can someone forget where the way out is?!' I thought, 'was that man that stupid?!' I was walking so fast that Sachiko had to jog to keep up with me. After walking around the city a little while, we both stopped walking for a little while to catch out breath. I looked at my watch. It was almost noon.

We wasted a whole morning trying to find our way out. As I was thinking I seen a white wolf limp by some people. I heard a gun shot, and me and Sachiko ran.

Someone probably shot the wolf, and he was probably dead. If he wasn't, he would probably die sooner or later from blood loss. Me and Sachiko ran past some gates ignoring people in black armor yelling at us to stop. Before we knew it, we weren't in Freeze City anymore. We were in a place with no grass, no trees, nothing except dirt. Every where we looked there was dirt, dirt, dirt.

Since there were no humans around, me and Sachiko walked around in wolf form. Even the people that did see us would probably think we were overgrown dogs or something. Everyone made up stories about wolves: they were all dead, they were still alive. And everyone made wolves seem bad.

Me and Sachiko walked a little ways before walking into a meadow with a much of white, red, blue and purple roses. Me and Sachiko laid down and curled up. About ten minutes later we were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be done in about a week or two hopefully.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Blue

**From now on I'm going tomake a new chapter every Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't one Wolf's Rain**

* * *

><p>Kita's Point of View<p>

Me and Sachiko both jumped when we both heard a loud bang. I felt something cold hit the top of my head, and when I looked up, it started pouring.

"Guess it's going to thunderstorm..." I said as lightning split the sky. It was still dark, and neither of us could see that well, but I had seen something move near some bushes. I ran as fast as I could towards it, and when I caught up to it, I jumped up and bite down on something soft. When it fell to the ground, I realized it was a deer.

Sachiko walked over to where I was standing and we both ate the door. Me and Sachiko jumped as there was another loud boom of thunder. We both felt the ground shake, and I looked sideways at Sachiko. We both quickly ate the deer, and started looking for a place to sleep for a little while.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour of searching for some where to stay, we found a very tiny cave. We both sat near the mouth of the cave and watched the lightning and rain pour down. The thunder got louder every time we heard it, and it was shaking the ground along with us. The wind was picking up and me and Sachiko thought there was going to be a tornado. But we had nowhere to go, so we got up and headed to a city that looked very far away.<p>

We walked towards it before realizing it was Freeze City. "We're just going back to where we started!" Sachiko yelled angrily. She wanted to find Cheza as much as I wanted to. "Would you rather die?" I walked ahead. But Sachiko didn't follow me.

"I won't go back to that place! There's no food, barely any people, and I almost died there!" Sachiko turned around and started running in the opposite direction I was going.

"Sachiko, you idiot! Where are you going?" I shouted and ran after her.

I knew Sachiko could run fast, but I didn't think she could run THAT fast. I started breathing hard, but I kept running. After about two minutes I fell over and passed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey….Wake up…." I could faintly hear a girl's voice. I opened my eyes and I looked up and seen that man's dog standing in front of me. I jumped up and growled silently.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know why your lying on the ground in the middle of a thunderstorm." She chuckled and I just looked at her. Why was she being friendly now?

"I'm Blue." She said, "Sorry I attacked you earlier, but my master kept telling me wolves were evil. I found out earlier that I was a wolf too, so I came looking for you and your friend, but I couldn't find her." She added with a frown.

"She didn't want to go to Freeze City. She took off running, but I couldn't keep up with her and I passed out." I said grinning.

"She can run pretty fast. I wouldn't have been able to run as fast as that." Blue said laughing. "We better go. We can look for your friend later. By the way, what's your name?"

"Kita. My friend is Sachiko." I stood up and walked with Blue in the direction Sachiko went in. Now we both couldn't go there. I couldn't go there, because I would be killed, and Blue couldn't go there because her owner would find her. We both walked in silence, but Blue broke the silence first.

"Have you ever heard of Cheza? She's the flower maiden." I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face. "What?" She looked over at me.

"I know her name, but I don't know how. But I don't know anything else." I said and I began trying to think of how I knew the name.

"She's supposed to be the key to paradise." She added.

"Paradise…..I wanna go there."

"We can both go to paradise, and if your friend wants to she can go with us." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Though I didn't trust Blue all that much, she was still helping me, and I don't think she was lying.

"Wait, when you said 'your master told you wolves were evil,' does that mean there are more of us?" I stopped and looked at her with a frown on my face.

"Not a lot. These people did a great job on trying to kill us all. Come on." She looked sorta angry about something, but I was to busy thinking about where all the wolves were. After two hours of walking I began to complain.

"Blue, I'm tired…." I whined. She glanced back at me with a weird look on her face, but she turned back around.

"Blue…Blue…..Hey, Blue!..." I yelled. After I said her name about thirty times she turned around.

"WHAT!? Do you always complain like this?" She yelled.

"Yes.'' I said with a black expression, and she blinked.

"Fine, we'll take a break." We both sat down and Blue tossed a bag of chips at me. She ate hers slowly, but I ate mine as fast as I could. I was starving. Blue looked at me when I got done.

"What?" I snapped.

"You eat really fast. Also, you don't exactly act like a wolf."

I shrugged, "I lived with a human for about a year before Dracia lll killed him."

Blue nodded and started eating her chips again. After that we began walking to another town. I glanced up at the clouds. It had stopped raining when I was asleep, but it looked like it was going to start back up again. Blue glanced back at me, then glanced at the sky too.

* * *

><p>Finally, we came to the gates of a city. I looked down at the gates at seen a number engraved on it.<p>

"Hey, my favorite number!" I said chuckling.

"Did that just become your favorite number, or was that always your favorite number."

"The number 52 was always my favorite number, don't ask me why."

She laughed at we both walked into the gates of the city. There was almost nothing there. But when we turned around the corner, me and Blue jumped back in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>(1,063 words) I think this is the longest chapter so far.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Together Again

**Finally done with the chapter. It took, I think three weeks to make. Schools been getting in the way of stuff. Can't wait till Summer Break.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain**

* * *

><p>Kita's Point of View<p>

Standing in a circle were twenty wolves. They l turned around and looked at us, but me and Blue walked right passed them. I glanced back at them, and then I looked at Blue. 'How are there this many wolves in one place?' I thought, 'I'm surprised that no one has killed them yet.'

We walked into the city, without seeing any humans. It was starting to get dark, so we went and stayed at a hotel. I sat on the bed and looked out a window. It started raining again but there were no humans, just a few stray dogs and some stray cats.

None of them were Sachiko though. It looked like there really was going to be a storm. I felt something soft hit my head, and when I looked down, there was a bag of chips. I felt something soft hit my head again but this time it landed on the floor. I looked over at Blue. She sat on her bed smiling and I picked up the chips and ate them all.

After that we both laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sachiko sighed. She was once again in Freeze City. She had seen another wolf, which was all white with yellow eyes, limp past a few people. Sachiko watched the wolf, and then when she turned around, she heard a gunshot. She had ran away as fast as she could. She leaned against the wall in an alley way, when three guards walked by.<p>

* * *

><p>Sachiko's point of view<p>

There armor was all black, and there was a strip of red where they could see. One of the guards stepped back and yelled wolf. I turned into a wolf and ran towards one of the guards. I felt a sharp pain in my left paw, but I ignored it. I jumped on the nearest guard and I snapped down on his throat. He fell backwards and hit the ground. I jumped back and took off running.

I could hear footsteps behind me, and then I felt something stab into my back. Everything went fuzzy, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I seen was a black armor boots walking towards me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to something hitting metal. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was sitting in a cage right beside the white wolf I had seen earlier. He was talking to a tan wolf with a collar. I leapt at the cage bars and started pulling on them.<p>

Both of the wolves looked at me, but I kept pulling as hard as I could on the bars. I felt the bars start to bend, and I pulled even harder. The whole bar came off and I did the same thing to three other bars. I crawled out of the cage and seen the white wolf had down the same thing as I did. The three of us turned into humans and walked out of the room. We passed by a man and a women. The man sneezed when we walked passed him, probably because he was allergic to dogs, which meant he was allergic to wolves.

We walked out of the building and we sat down on some steps.

"I'm Hige." The tan wolf said.

"My names Kiba"

"Sachiko."

We all sat down on the porch steps for a little while, before we seen a huge truck roll down the road. He stopped where we were sitting, and they let two people off. One was that bluish wolf that helped that man shoot at me and Kita, and the other one was-

"Kita!" I yelled and I ran over to her. "How did you get here? Why did you come back? Why are you with her?" I ignored the other glaring wolf when I said that.

"When I heard you came back to Freeze City I had someone bring me here. Blue helped me. I would've starved if I hadn't met her."

Blue and Kita looked at the three boys with a surprised look.

"Their wolves." Said Blue.

"Yeah, I met them when some people dressed in black armor came and took me into that building."

Kita sat down right in the middle of the road and we all looked at her.

"I'm tired. I walked around a lot yesterday and we only got an hour of sleep at a hotel we stayed at."

"Well don't sit in the road, go sit on the steps or something!" I glared at Kita, and she did the same back to me."

"Do you guys know each other?" Kiba asked.

"Sadly." The three of us replied in unison.

"I'm Kita and that's Blue." Kita pointed at the bluish wolf.

"I'm Kiba and that's Hige."

"How did you meet Blue?" I asked.

"She found me. It was after you took off running. I ran so fast I passed out." Kita chuckled.

"How did you and Kita meet Sachiko?" Blue asked looking at me.

"We both lived with a human for a little while. We've known each other since we were really little."

"How did you meet them?"

"I met them in a building after some guards hit me with something."

Kita nodded.

"Where are you guys going?" Hige asked. "I and Kiba are going to paradise."

"Same place. We seen Cheza a while back and we've been trying to find her." Kita replied.

"Then we can all go." Kiba said.

"Blue?"

"Sure I'll go." Blue smiled.

'Paradise….Wonder what it looks like.' Kita thought and she stood up. 'At least we actually have some people who will help us, instead up trying to kill us.'

* * *

><p><strong>Im gonna finish Kita and The Sark, then Im gonna start working more on this fanfiction and Noah and Exorcist. Then Im gonna try and make a Blue Exorcist fanfiction. Next chapter will be uploaded in about a week or so.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Toboe and Tsume

Kita's P.O.V

Me, Sachiko and Blue were standing near the entrance to some sewers when Kiba and Hige came running. I seen a tan wolf wearing a bracelet running behind them and the five of us jumped into the entrance, leaving the other wolf outside. We waited inside the sewer for the wolf when we heard someone scream. Hige poked his head through the entrance.

"Come on."

The wolf jumped through and we started walking.

"This is disgusting." I complained as we waded through the water.

"I hate smelly places," Hige complained.

The tan wolf walked behind us.

"Hey runt whats bothering you?" Hige asked the wolf.

"Im not a runt," he said, "my name's Toboe."

"Thats Kiba, Kita, Sachiko, and Blue." Hige pointed to us as he said our names, "and I'm Hige."

"Where are we going?"

"To the exit of course." I said.

"Exit?" Toboe asked.

"Were leaving town." Kiba said.

"But why? Where else is there to go?"

"To paradise."

"Paradise? Hey do you guys know Tsume?"

"Tsume?" Kita asked quietly.

"No, who's he?" Hige asked turning around. We all stopped walking and looked at Toboe.

"Is he the one with the scar on his chest?" Kiba looked back at him.

"Yeah, that's Tsume!" He said smiling.

"Okay what about him?" Kiba said bitterly.

"Do you want him to come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean he's one of us so..." Toboe said staring at the ground.

"Where is he hiding somewhere?" Hige asked walking up to Toboe.

I glanced at Kiba. He had turned around and was staring down at blood. He walked over to it and crouched down. He looked up at a hole with a ladder on the side of it. We all followed Kiba until we walked into a rundown building.

"Why did you bring us here?" Hige asked.

"Tsume!" Toboe said.

"You!" A grey wolf with a scar on his chest said.

"Is this him?" Hige asked looking at Toboe then at Tsume.

"I smelled the blood from your wound." Kiba said.

"What?"

"I smelled it here all the way from town."

"Were leaving town and I think you should come with us." Toboe said.

"And where is this little band of yours going?" Tsume asked.

"To paradise." Me and Sachiko said in unison.

Tsume chuckled, "your kidding me. Your going with them because you believe in that crap."

Me and Sachiko glared at him.

"But if we stay here we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding or worse. We just cant live with humans and survive." Toboe stared at the floor frowning.

"Sorry to interupt, but were surrounded." Hige said standing against a wall by a window with no glass.

"Let me ask you all this," Kiba said staring at Tsume, "why did you all come to this town?"

"The flowers scent..." Me and Sachiko quietly said in unison.

"Well its gone now. There's no reason to stay."

We all stared at eachother.

"The flower as nothing to do with it. I stayed here because I belong." Tsume said staring out a window.

"I can see that. The city is a dump." I said snapped and he turned around and looked at me.

"I also have a score to settle with you." Tsume walked over to Kiba.

"We don't have time for this!" Hige cried.

"The last time we meet you said your pride wouldn't allow you to act like a human. You look pretty human now so where did your pride go?" Tsume said.

"No where, nothing has changed."

"Do you have the slightist idea of what leaving the city means."

"Yeah."

"You'll just die."

"Possibly. But everyone's gonna die. It's a natural part of life."

We heard loud bangs coming from outside. We all took of running down some metal pipes. Toboe and Tsume were running behind us. Toboe slipped and fell, and Tsume turned around and grabbed him.

"Thanks."

"Go on, hurry up."

"Your really not coming?"

Tsume looked at him, then they both stood up and started running. Tsume jumped down on a different pipe and kept running. We ran up on a cliff and Kiba stopped.

"Why the hell are you stopping for." Hige snapped.

Kiba looked down at a doorway and Tsume ran through it.

"Tsume!" Toboe cried happily.

Tsume stopped running and glared up at Kiba. Then Kiba started running and we all followed him. We all jumped up onto a building, and then we jumped back off the building. Toboe stopped running and looked down.

"Jump already!" Hige called.

"I was getting ready to!" Toboe called back.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and jumped down. I set him back down and Blue and Sachiko jumped down. Tsume stared down at us all.

"Jump Tsume!" Yelled Toboe.

The man with the gun was shooting at Tsume and another man was trying to take the gun away. Tsume jumped down and the man, who wasn't shooting at us, punched the man with the gun. He fell on the ground and the man took away his gun. We all started running away from the humans.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the longest chapter i have ever made. The next chapter will be up in a week or so.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Cheza Part l

**The italics are the past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfs rain**

* * *

><p>"I wanna take a break!" Kita screamed.<p>

"The guards will kill us." Sachiko warned.

Kita pouted and began staring at walls. Then she smelled something familiar. She turned toward the wall to think.

(What is she doing now?)

* * *

><p><em>Few hours eariler<em>

_"Catch them, their wolves!" Shouted a guard._

_"We need to split up!" Kita yelled._

_There was a loud yelp from Toboe, but they all kept running. Blue, Hige, Tsume, and Kibas footsteps faded. Kita and Sachiko turned around and jumped on the guacrush and bit down on their throats, crushing their windpipes. Blood dripped from their fangs and one of the guards gasped and backed up when Kita looked up at them._

_They turned around swiftly and kept running, till they passed out on the floor..._

* * *

><p>BANG<p>

Sachiko looked back and seen a dent in the wall where Kita had punched it. Then Kita ran as fast as she could.

"You idiot, where are you going now?!" Sachiko yelled.

* * *

><p>KITAS P.O.V<p>

At first I smelledsomething that I couldn't kind remember. Then I realized it was Lunar Flowers. Cheza was here. Me and Sachiko were trying to find Cheza this whole time, and we couldn't find her. When we were in Freeze City, I thought I was going to find Cheza, but she wasn't thebefore fore we left.

Someone had to have taken her. I don't think she would just leave, and there was that painfull cry. Someone had hurt the flower maiden.

(Paradise...) That word echoed in my head.

I felt something screech and everything went dark...

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very long chapter, but oh well. I didn't really feel like writing this chapter,abut the next chapter should be longer. There might only be 5 to 10 more chapters left of this, or I might just stop writing this fanfic.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Cheza Part 2

I was going to drop this fanfic, but I decided not to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain

I felt something hard hit my side, and when I opened my eyes I saw blood pour out of a wound on my side. Something grabbed one of my back legs and started dragging me across the floor. I closed my eyes and I was thrown into a pitch black room. There was something furry beneath me.

It was a dead wolf.

I'm going to die here... I thought before passing out.

Sachiko leapt on another guard and bit down on his neck. Thousands of dead guards lay scattered on the floor.

She slowly began walking up long steps that would lead to Cheza. A loud piercing whistle went off, and Sachiko fell to the ground.

When I woke up, I was a different black room. There was a little bit of light coming off a black light on the ceiling. Strings were stuck inside my body, and some were attached to my collar.

I looked at the strings keeping me still. It was sucking up my blood out of my body. I stiffly stood up and shook the strings from my body. I sat back and started howling.

Something in the darkness started shooting at me, and I ran towards a door, blocking the bullets along the way.

Once I was out of the room, I started walking slowly. I was limping on one of my back legs, and I was dizzy from blood loss. I could smell lunar flowers in the distance. I could also hear faint singing, and nails clicking on steps.

I stopped walking. The clicking of nails didn't stop. Someone was there with me.

"Hey!" My throat burned.

The nails stopped clicking, and I looked up the steps. A wolf with purple or black fur looked down at me. One eye was an icy blue, while the other was yellow. Where the white was supposed to be there was black. It was Darcia.

"I'm surprised you survived." He said.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"To get Cheza. I'm going to open paradise."

I growled at him.

"Thats a load of shit! You aren't going to paradise." I ran up the stairs and tried jump on his back.

He took of running and I followed him up the stairs. My chest started to hurt and I fell over. I heard a dark chuckle and some footstops. After a while the footstops stopped.

"Bastard..."

Sachiko's P.O.V

I was lying in a cage. I smelled Toboe and Tsume. After a little while I smelled Hige and Kiba. Then they left. They left without helping me or Kita. I stood up after a while and walked over to the the bars of the cage. I bit down on the bars and they snapped in half. I snapped two more bars and dragged myself out of the cage.

I had smelled Lunar Flowers, but it was gone now. Hige, Kiba, Toboe, Tsume and Blue left with her. I started walking out of the door, when the door was swung open. Me and Kita sat there staring at eachother.

"Kita!" I said at the same time she yelled my name.

"Where is everyone?" She asked looking around.

"They left without us." I said bitterly.

"Figures." She huffed. "They took the Lunar Flower with them, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it!" Kita yelled, punching a hole into the concrete wall.

"Calm down." I whispered. "We need to get her back, but were gonna need to sneak out. Darcia's here."

"I know." We both started to walk down the stairs. "I seen him before I passed out. Douche."

I laughed and Kita chuckled. She leapt off the third from last step and kicked a guard in the face, knocking him backwards.

"Nice job." I said punching her arm.

She punched me back and we raced towards the exit. We stepped out into sunlight and we were both blinded.

"Ah! Bright!" Kita screeched rubbing her eyes.

"Stop screaming like a girl!" I said, also rubbing my eyes.

I blinked my eyes a couple times. We were in a city that had loads of people in it. People crowded the streets, cars whizzed by, people talked and pushed other people out of the way.

"Geez." Kita sighed.

"Annoying people. I hate humans, their idiots."

We both walked into the crowd of people and started shoving people out of the way. Lot's of people glared at us, others cussed at us as loud as they could. One gave us the finger and I did the same.

We ran into a small shop and sat there staring at a black cat sitting on the desk.

"Can I help you?" A voice said from behind.

The next chapter should be up in about a week. I'm trying to get this fanfic to be at least over 10 chapters.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cat and the Man

"Can I help you?" A voice said from behind Kita and Sachiko.

They both twirled around and stared at the man. They glanced at eachother. A black cat walked over to the man and rubbed his head against his legs.

"I seen a blue wolf with blue eyes that asked me if I knew where a black and white wolf were. I'm guessing thats you two."

Kita nodded, to both the man and the cat.

"Have you seen a group of people come through here?" Kita asked.

The man tapped his chin a couple times. "Yes, a group of people walked by here this morning. They had a girl with a red cloak. She didn't say anything though.

Cheza, both Kita and Sachiko thought.

"Do you know where the exit to this town is?" Sachiko asked, walking up to the man.

"Of course." The man smiled. "I'll make you a map. I'm guessing you two aren't from this town, am I right?" He asked walking up to his desk.

"We came here looking for a friend. But she left a little while ago." Kita hoped he would believe her lie.

"Was that the girl in the red cloak, or the girl who had black hair?" The man handed over the map he had drawn.

"The girl in the cloak. But we know the other girl too." Kita walked towards the door, looking at the door.

"Thanks!" Sachiko yelled when she walked out the door.

"No problem!" He smiled and waved.

His cat walked up to the man after the two girls left.

"They weren't human were they?" The cat licked his hand and the man chuckled. "Go follow them."

The cat walked ran out the door before it could shut.

"That man was weird." Kita said, looking behind her shoulder to make sure no one was following them.

Sachiko nodded. "It felt like he could tell what we were."

The two girls had shifted back into wolves after leaving the city. They kept looking over their shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. If anyone seen a wolf, everyone would be in a panic. People had thought wolves had been extinct for 200 years, but they had been right there, blending in with humans. The people that Sachiko and Kita didn't like to well.

"I hope we finally find Cheza." Kita said after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too. I'm getting tired of running around in circles."

"Agreed. Where do you think we should look?"

"We have to find Darcia first." Kita clenched her teeth when she said Darcia's name.

"Why do we have to find that bastard?!"

"He might get Cheza, or now where she's at."

"He'll kill us!"

"Not if I kill him first."

Sachiko sighed. Both of them had tried to kill Darcia but had failed multiple times.

"Whatever. But if you die it's your fault." Sachiko warned.

Kita laughed. "Same for you!"

The cat was following close behind the wolves. He had made sure that neither of them noticed him. They had both talked about Darcia, his master, and Cheza. Cheza was what his master wanted. The man in the shop worked for Darcia, had could tell if a person was human or wolf. Those two girls were not human, and this proved it.

But they did live with humans for a little while. So their not completely wild.

Darcia's cat chuckled. Kita and Sachiko acted tough but they weren't. They had tried to kill Darcia but lost to him. Darcia had thought he had killed Kita after throwing her off a cliff, but she had surprisingly lived. She had probably fallen into a river or landed on something to break her fall. She still had that collar that her master had given her, but she didn't know that her master had gotten that collar from Darcia. That meant Kita belonged to Darcia.

Kita's P.O.V

I was walking in a forest. The only thing I could see were trees, birds, and sometimes the moon. The moon looked huge and creepy. It was no longer white. It was a red color, like the dirt on Mars. There was a little bit of snow on the ground, and more was falling slowly to the ground.

When I passed a tree that looked exactly like the one five minutes ago, I stopped walking. I heard footsteps. I swiftly turned around and there was a loud bang. Darcia was standing there with a gun. I fell to the ground and watched blood pour out of my side like a waterfall, and then it felt like I was falling into an endless hole.

I jumped up and looked around the cave me and Sachiko were sleeping in. Sachiko was still the same as she was before I fell asleep, except she was asleep this time. I sighed and walked outside. The moon was a light pink. When the moon turned a dark shade of red, that was when Cheza was going to die. She only had a few moons left. I guess that was when I was going to die too, since I've had that same dream since the moon started changing. It also looked like it was growing.

I sat down on the green grass and stared up at the moon. After we had gotten out of the city I kept feeling like I was being watched. I touched the collar around my neck and sighed. I felt something cold touch my neck, and it wasn't part of the collar. I pulled it over my head and looked at the inside of it.

There was something small stuck to the inside. With disgust I yanked it off and threw it as far as I could.

"SACHIKO!" I screamed, walking into the cave.

She jumped up.

"What?!"

"We were being followed. Someone put a GPS in my collar."

"Collar?" Sachiko glared at me.

"So what if I still have it? No one cares!" I growled.

"What did you do with it." She demanded.

"Threw it."

"Good."

We both left the cave quickly, still feeling like we were being watched. But this time, we knew we were being followed.


	9. Chapter 9: Tia

"Where are we?" I asked Sachiko.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Ugh, why did I listen to you?!"

We were standing in front of a village. The houses looked like they were made from rock.

I didn't smell Cheza.

"Wait..." I said, grabbing Sachiko before she could walk into the village.

"What?"

"Gunpo-" Gunshots split through the silent night.

Me and Sachiko both split to avoid being hit. I felt something sharp hit the back of my leg, another hit my side where I had been shot before. I fell to the ground and crawled up next to a tree.

"More outsiders," a man said. "Don't let them get in!"

_More? _I thought.

I looked up at the moon. It's color was a bright orange. Everything blurred and I closed my eyes.

XXXXXX

Sachiko leaned against a tree, breathing hard.

"I need to find Kita...Then we can leave."

XXXXXX

Someone patted my head.

I looked up and seen a girl with black hair. Her hair was braided.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Think...I got shot."

"Your sides bleeding and your back leg." She said helping me stand up.

"My names Tia."

"Kita."

We started walking through the forest.

"A few days ago, wolves came here." Tia said quietly. "Their going to Paradise with the flower maiden. I wanted to go, but they wouldn't let me."

I looked over at her.

"Wolves?" I asked.

"Your one of them, aren't you?" She smiled. "I seen you in your wolf form before I woke you up."

"If you want," I said, "we can take you to Paradise with us. Honestly I don't know if it's real, or if humans can come, but I still have to try."

"Okay." Tia laughed.

We stopped at a small run down house. We walked inside and I shifted into a wolf. Tia cleaned my wounds and then bandaged them. Then she gave me water and deer meat.

"Earlier, why did you say we?"

"Me and Sachiko. She should be getting here soon."

Just then, a white blur jumped through Tia's window.

"Yo, Sachiko!" I waved.

"What the hell?" She looked over at the human who was standing beside me. "She's a human you idiot!"

"Can I please go to Paradies with you?" Tia begged.

"I don't know." Sachiko frowned. "You might get killed."

"I can at least try!" Tia said, laughing at my glare.

"I know the way out. Follow me!"

We walked outside and went through a tunnel that would take us out of this stupid village.

XXXX

"Have they arrived? The ones who are drawn by Paradise..."

"You are the key to Paradise. They've come to take you back. But I won't give you up that easily. Do you understand? Cheza. Soon we will return to the place you were born."


	10. Chapter 10: Yume

We were in another city. But this time we had let Tia pick where we went.

There was very few people in this town, and most of the buildings looked like they were about to fall over. When we walked into the town, people who were sitting near the gate started staring at us. One little kid walked over to me and started patting my pockets.

"I don't have any money or food. Sorry." I said, and the child looked up at me.

He had yellow eyes, like a wolf. He was a wolf. He had blonde hair, but his wolf form was a brownish color.

"Your a wolf." Sachiko whispered so no one could hear.

The kid grinned and held on to my jacket sleeve. We walked over to a shop with apples and Sachiko started asking the old woman at the stand questions. While she was distracted I grabbed at least ten apples and stuffed them in my coat pockets, jean pockets and gave some to the little kid. He stuck them inside his jacket.

"We have to go. See ya!" Sachiko waved and we walked off.

I gave everyone an apple once we were away from the stand. We sat down inside an ally and we ate the apples.

"So, what's your name?'' Tia asked the little kid.

"I don't have one."

"Where's your parents?" I asked him.

"Their dead."

We all sat there in silence. I was mostly thinking about a name for the little kid. I tossed my apple core acrossed the street.

"Yume?" I asked.

He nodded and we all stood up. Everyone left their core's sitting on the ground.

"We need to search this town for the flower." I said while I stretched my legs.

"Wanna split up?" Sachiko asked.

"Sure." Everyone said in unison.

Yume went with me and Tia went with Sachiko.

"Why did you want to come with me?" I asked.

"You remind me of my brother. He had black short hair like yours, and he loved wearing black hoodies and jeans."

"What happened to your family?"

"An old lady took care of my parents, and me and my brother when we were born. When me and my brother were weaned she took my parents to a pound and had them put down. Me and my brother left and we never went back to that town." Yume frowned. "A man walked up to me and my brother and tried to shoot both of us. He killed my brother but I got away."

"Was the man who shot you old? And did he have a bluish dog with him?"

"Yes to all of the questions. Why?"

"That man tried to kill me and Sachiko. The dog isn't with him anymore, because she found out she was a wolf like us."

After about an hour of searching the town we went back to the allyway to wait for Tia and Sachiko. Ten minutes later they walked up to us.

"Nope." Tia sighed.

"Same." I sighed too.

"How hard is it to find one flower?!" Sachiko yelled.

"Maybe Kiba and everyone else doesn't have her. Maybe Darcia really does have her." I said.

"Who's Darcia?" Yume asked.

We told Tia and Yume that Darica was a person who had a wolf's eye and a humans eye.

"Sounds like a weird person." Yume frowned.

"He is weird!" I laughed.

* * *

><p>The cat was sitting on a building listening to what they were saying. He wanted to jump down and claw their faces out for making fun of his master. But he sat down and listened to their conversation, recording every word they said. Darcia could also hear what they were saying.<p>

_If I shape shifted into a wolf, I wonder if they would let me travel with them. They probably will. Idiots._

The cat chuckled and turned into a black wolf. He had green eyes, and each of his paws where white. On the tip of his tail there was also a little bit of white. He silently dropped from the building and started walking over to the three wolves and the human.

* * *

><p><strong>That cat is a stalker XD Sorry this wasn't very long. By the way, Yume means dream in japanese.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: One Less Person

I heard someone walking behind me, and when I turned around there was a wolf standing there. He was smileing, and for some weird reason, it reminded me of Darcia. Then I realized that someone could walk by and _see_ him. They would scream and run off, yelling "demons."

"What are you doing running around in wolf form!" I hissed.

Yume shifted into a wolf and snarled at the wolf. I looked back at the wolf and he started laughing. He stared at me while he shifted into a cat, then back into a wolf. The cat looked familiar. I'd seen it before, but I couldn't remember where. Blood splattered on the pavement, and I turned around. Someone had taken a sword and stabbed Tia. She fell limply to the ground and Yume screamed. The wolf chuckled and changed into a human. He had short black hair and his left eye was green, the other was yellow. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black tennis shoes. Sachiko leapt on the man and bit down into the mans side. He yelled and then backed up. Sachiko charged towards the man and jumped on his throat. She bit down and jumped back.

"You wolves are annoying. Humans are worthless. Cheza _will_ open Paradise. _You _will die." The cat said.

"Your not going to Paradise, and neither is Darcia! He'll die if he opens it!" I screamed at him.

"Your also going to die on the day the moon turns red. Unless one of your friends help you, which I doubt they will." He chuckled.

I growled and looked over at where Yume was standing. He wasn't there any more. He had run away. Sachiko was looking at the cat. The cat chuckled and then he shifted into a wolf. He slowly started walking towards Sachiko and me. We back up the closer he came, and then we both turned around and ran. We both ran and ran, until we were sure we had lost the wolf. He had been following us ever since we left that shop. The man knew we weren't wolves. He knew that Darcia wanted us dead. He was probably to old to try and go after us, so he had sent his cat to come and kill us. But they had only killed one of us. The one who wanted to help them get to Paradise. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I slid to the ground and leaned against a wall. Sachiko sat beside me and we both fell asleep.

**Kita looked up at the sky. The moon was green. Then it turned blue. Finally, it turned red. It looked like it was glowing, and it looked lose enough to touch it. Sachiko was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, and Kita realized that she was lying in her own pool of blood next to her. She reached out a hand a checked for a pulse. There was none.**

**Kita forced herself to stand up, and seen a gunshot wound in her stomach. She puked up blood and then started walking very slowly. When she came to a clearing in the woods, she seen Darcia and Kiba. Darcia was walking towards Paradise. Kita was angered by the thought of him going to Paradise, and she ran past Kiba's body. She rammed Darcia over. The flower maiden sat there and watched her. Kita started litteraly ripping Darica apart, and then she stared at all the blood. The flower maiden started to die. But Kita didn't look at her.**

**Kiba picked up a Lunar Flower, but Kita still sat there. She didn't move. She wasn'y going to. Darcia had killed Sachiko, Sachiko had saved her life, but the flower maiden was dead. And she had killed someone. She was never going to Paradise.**

**The dream changed and Kita was sitting in a bed full of white flowers. She was lying next to Sachiko, and rhey were both being pet by their master. Tia was sitting next the them, and Yume was running around looking at the flowers. They all were in Paradise. They were together again. But neither could remember what happened to them, or where they were. They could only remember when they were little, and who these people were. These people were their friends.**

"-ta! -ita! Kita!"

Kita jolted awake and stared up at a blurry face.

"What?" She said.

"You were wiggling around all over the place. You were being annoying."

"Opps."

Kita sat up and winced at the pain in her back. She was never going to sleep on a wall in her human form ever again. She looked all over the place and didn't see Yume. He was either looking for them, was dead, got captured, or was no longer traveling with them. Probably the latter. He had almost died eariler, so she couldn't blame him. She would've run away and never came back too. But she couldn't. Because she wanted to get to Paradise. But no it just seemed like a dream. Her dreams sometimes changed, but they were always the same. Paradise was the same. But mostly it had shown her dying under a red moon. Others showed Sachiko dying. Few showed them both dying. Last night was the first time Kiba, Cheza or Darcia ever appeared in her dreams.

"When we find Darcia, try not to die." Kita said as they stood up.

Sachiko looked surprised. Then she nodded.

_So she's been having the same dreams huh? Maybe that's why she's always rolling around in her sleep. Last night I dreamed of me dying, and Kita killing Darcia. If had seen Darcia get killed by a girl, I would have laughed from how weak he was. _Sachiko thought as they started walking out of the city.

"Bye Tia and Yume." Sachiko whispered.

When they walked out of the gates, something small jumped on Kita.

"Yume!" She said, started.

"I'm not going to let you guys leave without me." Yume giggled and everyone laughed with him.

They walked out of the city, with Yume sitting on Kita's backa and talking about Cheza. Sachiko walked behind.

_Yume will also die..._


	12. Chapter 12: We Will Find Cheza

We were all walking on Ice. Something that could break at any moment and drown someone. It didn't help that Yume was stomping on some parts of the ice.

"Stop that!" I snapped, and he spit his tongue out at me. Then he continued to jump on the ice.

Sachiko laughed at me and kept on walking. Everyone except me had forgotten about Tia's death. I hadn't really seen someone get stabbed in the back with a sword, and I really didn't think Tia would be the one to die. She hadn't done anything to Darcia, except for trying to help us. But was that a reason for her to die?

I sighed and kept on walking, ignoring Yume and Sachiko. I felt something shake beneath my feet under the ice. I looked down and seen a black shape rushing up towards the ice.

"MOVE!" I yelled to Sachiko.

We both jumped back and Yume turned around. He stared in horror as a huge walrus flopped itself onto the ice. It rushed at me and tried to stab me with one of it's long teeth, but I jumped up into the air and grabbed onto the top of it's head. Sachiko jumped on its side adn hung on. Yume sat there and stared at the walrus. It swung me off it's head and I crashed into the ice and fell into ice cold water. Sachiko jumped off the whale and ran to the edge of the water and pulled me back up. I looked over my shoulder when I heard Yume scream.

He ran towards the walrus and jumped up onto its head, bitting it's eye. It screeched and crashed itself into the ice, and swam around below the water. Yume hung on, even when it crashed into a huge iceberg. When it finally managed to throw Yume off, he landed on the ice. The walrus flopped over and didn't move. We all sat together for a little while before we looked down at Yume. I nodded and he walked over to the walrus and started eating. Then we walked over to it.

When we had finished eating we all started walking across the broken bits of ice, making sure that none of us fell. We also watched for anymore creatures that could kill us. We found a cave and we all lay down inside it and fell asleep. Except for me. I lay down, but pretended to be asleep. When I thought everyone was asleep I walked outside. It started to snow. They were fat clumps of it, and one landed one my head. I shook it off and then I stared up at the moon.

"I figured you would be out here."

I jumped and turned around.

"You scared me!" I yelled.

"Be quiet. Your gonna wake people up."

We both sat down, stareing at the half moon. It was orange.

"You've been having dreams about us dying, haven't you?" Sachiko asked.

I looked over at her and shiged. "Yeah. The first time it was me dying under a tree. The moon was red. The second time we both died. The third time you died, but I left the forest adn seen Darcia. I killed him and then Kiba left with a Lunar Flower. I didn't see what happened after that. We were in Paradise adn Tia and Yume were there. So was master."

Sachiko nodded and then we looked back up at the moon.

"Maybe we should stop." She said. "Stop looking for Cheza. Stop looking for Paradise. Darcia already has her, that much I'm sure of. If we keep trying to find them, then Yume's going to die with us. I don't want a little kid getting killed over something that were trying to find. He shouldn't even have come with us. It was stupid."

"But if Paradise is real, and we don't find it, what are we going to do?" I asked. "Out whole lives we've searched for Paradise, it would be stupid to stop now."

Sachiko looked down at the ground and closed her eyes for a little while.

"I guess your right. Maybe we won't die and then we can all go to Paradise if we find the flower. She doesn't have long to live, and even if we don't find her, another will be born and we can find her."

"Yeah." I replied.

_The flower will be born over and over again...Until the world finally ends with its disgusting and stupid humans._

**X**

Cheza was looking through a glass ball when she woke up. She wasn't really looking because she was blind, but she could still feel Darcia standing there. He wanted to go to Paradise, but he needed her to open it for him. She wouldn't open the gates to Paradise for him. He didn't deserve to go to Paradise. She knew she was going to die soon, but she was going to die making sure that he never stepped on foot into Paradise...


End file.
